Nate Silva
'''Nate Silva '''is the Beast Morphers Gold Ranger in Power Rangers Beast Mophers. He is the love interest of '''Zoey Reeves '''from Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Character History Nate Silva is a child prodigy, chief researcher and head of technology of Grid Battleforce when he was six. When he was 10, he discovered a way to harness the Morphin Grid, allowing him to refine it into a substance called Morph-X, which would later be tried as a sustainable energy source.Nate helps Grid Battleforce create Beast Morphers Power Rangers to protect the energy project. He developed the Morph-X powered arsenal they would use as well as a one-way transporter. He is forced to initialize the Ranger forms onto two people that were not candidates while Ravi was the candidate for becoming the Blue Ranger when Evox attempts to steal access to the Morphin Grid. He worked as only the chief researcher and head of technology at Grid Battleforce until he became a Power Ranger alongside Steel. He now fights alongside Steel and the other Rangers to Defeat Evox. His Story Nate and Zoey shared a very close bond with each other from the beginning of the series. As he shares many personal things with Zoey starting from 'End of the road' when he is talking to Zoey about not having his parents around. The fact that Nate likes Zoey is revealed a lot earlier in the series than the fact that Zoey likes Nate. Since he is seen sending Zoey Valentine's Day flowers secretly in 'Digital Deception'. In 'Sound and Fury', Zoey and Nate watch a movie together. After the movie, they even eat popcorn together. Nate also lent Zoey his jacket because it was chilly. All of this seems to be as a date to a nominee for the post of Nate's lab assistant Megan who was close by. But, since Rangers dating Rangers is against the rules of Grid Battleforce, Megan records a video of this. She later blackmails Zoey( who is responsible for choosing the proper lab assistant) with the video for getting the post. Thus Zoey is compelled to fulfill her demand. But Megan turns out to be an inappropriate lab assistant, because of not following Nate's orders and even tells commander Shaw about Nate and Zoey's ostensible date. Later when Nate asks Zoey why she hired Megan for the post, stating that it was a coincidence that they ran into each other at the movies (the fact he wanted to confirm), Zoey revealed that it was not a coincidence. Zoey heard that Nate was going to see the movie, so she decided to go as well. So to her, it was kinda like a date. That's when she admits that she has feelings for Nate saying that she "like likes him". Nate said that it was "phenomenal" that Zoey likes him and he also said that he "like likes her". He even tells her that he was the one who sent her the Valentine's Day flowers secretly. But it leaves them wondering what to do since it is a rule of Grid Battleforce that "Rangers can't date Rangers". It is still unknown if Nate and Zoey will officially start dating and be a couple in the future, but it is hoped and expected that at some point of the series, they will. Nate and Zoey on their date.png|Nate and Zoey on their ostensible (and unofficial) date Nate lending his jacket to Zoey.png|Nate lending Zoey his jacket. Zoey admitting her feelings for Nate.png|Zoey admitting her feelings for Nate Nate revealing his feelings for Zoey.png|Nate revealing his feelings for Zoey Nate and Zoey wondering what to do.png|Nate and Zoey wondering what to do Category:Male Love Interest Category:Power Rangers Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest